


The Calm After the Storm

by sheenaisapunkrocker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheenaisapunkrocker/pseuds/sheenaisapunkrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fist fight breaks out between lovers and the aftermath ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm After the Storm

            The sound of shattered glass rang through the apartment. Furniture had been thrown, lamps had been thrown, punches had been thrown. Jihoon stood in the doorway heaving air into his lungs. He couldn’t bear to look at Soonyoung who sat amongst the wreckage clutching the swollen purple and blue skin around his eye. Soonyoung stared at the smeared blood around Jihoon’s split lip.

            “Jihoon—” he couldn’t get another word out before Jihoon had turned and disappeared through the doorway. He struggled to lift himself up onto his feet and started putting the pillows back onto the couch, lifting the furniture back to the upright positions, and doing whatever he could to clean up the mess as quickly as possible. Soonyoung felt so guilty. He felt betrayed by himself. He had ruined the most beautiful relationship that he had ever been apart of. He needed Jihoon the most and now Jihoon will probably never talk to him again.

            Soonyoung slammed his hand against the table and knelt on the ground. He took a shaky breath and felt the hot tears sliding down his face. He clutched his hair and wanted to pull it out. How could he have acted to selfishly and recklessly? He started the fight, he threw the first punch, and now Jihoon had left. He buried his face in his dirty hands and soaked them with his tears. His sobs filled the room and he felt like he was suffocating.

            “Soonyoung,” Jihoon whispered barely making any noise. Soonyoung immediately choked back his cries and listened intently. He didn’t dare move for fear of not seeing anyone there when he turned around.

            “Soonyoung,” Jihoon said slightly louder. Jihoon leant down next to Soonyoung and put an arm around his shoulder. “I’m sorry Soonyoung.”

            Soonyoung lifted his head and looked at Jihoon, bewildered, “Why are you sorry? This is all my fault! I ruined everything.”

            “It was both our faults we were both stupid and angry. Let’s just forgive each other and move past this. I love you, Soonyoung.” Jihoon knelt further down until they were practically touching noses.

            “I’m sorry, I love you too.” Soonyoung smiled and Jihoon pressed his lips onto Soonyoung’s. They relished in the moment and it seemed as if time had stopped. It was as though butterflies started fluttering around them, birds started chirping, and the clouds had dissolved.

            They broke apart from the kiss and Jihoon got up quickly. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon puzzled, to which Jihoon responded by mocking his face.

            “Now, are you going to help me clean up this chaotic living room or are you going to continue staring at me?” Soonyoung slowly rose, a smile started to spread across his face.

            “I love you Jihoon.”

            “Shut up and help me clean,” Jihoon whipped his head around and shot Soonyoung a smile.


End file.
